Growing Up
by rogi16
Summary: Sephiroth just wanted to be alone to his work and his feelings for a certain cadet. Zack has other thoughts for him though. YAOI SephirothCloud My first FF7 Fic. Enjoy!
1. Annoying

Growing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters this is purely FANFICTION that's why it is posted here. XD and yes there are lemons in future chapters.

Chapter 1

It's been almost hours since Sephiroth entered his office and began to work on the mountain like pile of paper work he had to do. Zack is not helping with his constant prodding for him to get together with a particular cadet he fancied. For the past five hours, Zack had barged in and began to tease him nonstop every fifteen minutes. It turned out that the cadet was one of Zack's childhood friends. It was a big mistake that he had told the man about his feelings for this guy who goes with the name of Cloud Strife. He had to drag Zack every time out of his office and lock the door with a different coded password. Yet, his clever second in command managed to decipher each one.

He peered behind the paper to look at his door. But now it seems that Zack had given up disturbing him. It's been past thirty minutes since he last entered the office. The Shinra general sighed in relief. At least now he could continue with his work in peace. Or so he though.

xOx

Zack rubbed his bottom.

'"You didn't have to literally throw me out like a big bag of trash!" He yelled as Sephiroth banged the door behind him. He heard the general make a new code for the door. He smirked, he can take care of that no problem but now he is thinking about a very very nasty scheme that Sephiroth might thank him for afterwards.

After all he is doing this in behalf of his extremely bashful friend. The two are obviously mad for each other, though Cloud is still too young to think about relationships and worshiped Sephiroth as his idol. But ever since he saw Sephiroth in person, it seems that the small sixteen year old new recruit changed his mind. Now he WANTED him, and it seems that Sephiroth himself feels the same way though he is trying to suppress his feelings for the blond.

He stood up and stormed his way to the private quarters of his friend. He looked at the watch hanging from the wall. Good, at this time Cloud would be going back to his room for his break, then have dinner after a cold shower.

He stooped at Cloud's door and knocked gently. The door was opened after a few muffled sounds inside. Cloud smiled and motioned for Zack to come in. He tightened his towel around his waist and proceeded to dry off his spiky hair with another.

It was the first time Zack came to his quarters after he was accepted in SOLDIER three months ago. He must have been busy because Cloud only saw him in the grounds or in the cafeteria or while in training with other first class SOLDIERs.

"Well what do you want?" Asked Cloud as eyeing his friend when he sat down on his bed.

Zack looked around and marveled at Cloud's surprisingly clean room. So he's a neat freak like Sephiroth, figures. He noticed a few newspaper clippings that adorned the ceiling. Hahaha.. Like a teenaged girl with a huge boy band crush. The news paper clippings had Sephiroth's face in every one of them.

Cloud raised an eyebrow when Zack stood up and smiled evilly at him.

"Get dressed I'm giving you an important errand." He said.

Cloud eyed him suspiciously then walked toward his dresser to get his SOLDIER uniform. He turned toward Zack who was watching his every move. He didn't appreciate someone watching him especially if he is getting dressed.

"Would you mind?" He growled dangerously that Zack hurried out of the room with a slight eep.

"Meet me near the mako laboratories down the hall." Zack called before closing the door. Cloud nodded and pulled down his towel to put on his underwear and uniform carefully. He looked over himself in the mirror wondering whatever it is this "errand" Zack was talking about. He shook his head and ruffled up his hair to show their natural spike.

xOx

Mean while…

Zack hurried to the stock room with a basket to fetch some food then took out two bottles filled with weird looking liquid. He looked up at the pantries and searched for something that only Cloud would eat and something that Sephiroth won't touch. His eyes lit up when he spotted a bunch of strawberries. Good, Sephiroth hated that fruit while Cloud however loves it. Sephiroth had always thought that strawberries tasted too sweet or too sour.

He took it with a bottle of red wine, a jug of water, some bread, cheese, sweet ham and mutton with a small container of mashed potatoes. The general never liked a fridge in his office. He said that it always made it looked homey and it distracted him with its low buzzing noise especially for his acute sense of hearing.

He smirked as he poured green liquid on the fruit and purple one into the bottle of wine. Don't worry you two this is for both of you.

xOx

Cloud spotted Zack and called out to him. Zack practically skipped toward him as Cloud stared, raising an eye brow at the basket in his arms.

"Can you keep quiet? Another cadet just told me that Sephiroth is busy with his work." Cloud complained when he realized that the general's office was just down the hall. Zack shrugged and handed him the filled basket while Cloud scratched his head.

"What's this for?" He asked as Zack wrapped an arm around him grinning.

"I'm ORDERING you to bring this to the general cadet."

Cloud's eyes widened in shock He can possibly bring this to the general he is too shy and besides what would the great Sephiroth say about him? What if he messed up? A blush crept in his face.

"Why wont you bring it to him yourself?!" He yelled, pushing the basket back to him. Zack shrugged and ducked the basket.

"Well, the general kind of told me to stop bothering him and didn't want to see me till tomorrow." He said truthfully. He smirked and winked at Cloud who was blushing furiously.

"And knowing the general he would be glad to HAVE you."

Cloud gulped at the last two words.

"This is an order cadet!!" Zack said in a commanding voice that Cloud straitened up and saluted, making his higher ranking officer smile.

"Good, now go."

Zack watched in amusement as Cloud stumbled and ran towards the general's office. He yawned and stretched and proceeded to go to his quarters. It had been a long day. He smirked, thinking about Cloud and the general.

xOx

Cloud gulped nervously in front of Sephiroth's office. He could faintly hear a pen tirelessly writing on paper. He wondered how long the general was doing his work. It was almost past eight. He really didn't want to bother him plus his curfew would be beginning at anytime.

"To hell with it." He mumbled under his breath, he decided to get this over with right now.

Mustering up his courage, he lifted his hand to knock at the door.

xOx

Author notes: Tell me what you think, is it good? Bad? Horrible? Should I continue or not? R& R Pls. XDD

_This is an edited version because the first one has no page breaks... _

_Hope this version is much more clearer._


	2. Questions

Growing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters this is purely FANFICTION that's why it is posted here.

Thank you for the reviews! About the page breaks, I did put some but it won't show. (/sob) I tried replacing the chapters but it won't work. (I'm new to this) Any ways enjoy the chapter. XDD

Chapter 2

Sephiroth winced at the loud knocking at the door. He was concentrating on a project dealing with a resurrection machine for age old fossils. It would be amazing but what use would people have for prehistoric monsters? Study? What if they turn on them and wreak havoc in this already chaotic time? Of course he would never approve of such a thing. Hojo obviously already have enough monsters in his arsenal.

And didn't he tell everyone that he is not to be disturbed? He had enough of Zack disturbing him and now this? People must have been pissing him off on purpose.

"Who is it?" He called in his cold monotone voice. He heard a few noises which sounded like someone attempting to salute.

"It is Cadet Cloud Strife sir!" Came the muffled reply.

At Cloud's name Sephiroth immediately stood up and hurriedly punched at the numbered password for the blond. He smirked when he saw the cadet blushing at the sight of him. Cloud hung his head in a futile attempt to hide the deep red blush creeping up in his cheeks. Sephiroth's eyes fell on the basket he was holding. He raised an eye brow, wondering what the cadet was going to do.

"I…" Cloud began but Sephiroth shushed him and prodded him inside his office. Cloud stumbled forwards as Sephiroth brushed him aside to lock the door again with a different password. He wanted to make sure his moment with Cloud wouldn't be spoiled by anybody especially Zack. He sighed deeply and turned toward his visitor, smiling. The cadet's face was still hung low as if in submission. He never got tired looking at the blond, he was too adorable.

"So, what brings you here cadet?" He began, still maintaining an air of authority as expected of him. His eyes fell on the basket Cloud was holding all this while.

"Do you have something for me?"

Cloud slowly nodded his head and handed Sephiroth the basket who took it immediately to peer inside. He made a face when he saw the strawberries. Uhg..

Cloud saluted and turned toward the door to leave. He jingled the door knob. Oh yeah, Sephiroth just put a password in it. He smacked his hand in his forehead. So this must have been what Zack was scheming. Oh… He so dead!

"Care to join me cadet?"

As if he had a choice…

Sephiroth opened a hidden door that was tucked behind a huge mirror to his right and motioned for Cloud to follow him. They entered a fairly large and comfortable looking room filled with expensive looking furniture and paintings. The walls were decorated with lavish red and gold wall paper. On the other side of the room was an ornate Ming Dynasty vase holding rare blue roses. Beside it was a cabinet holding expensive wine and tall glasses and a small cooler that was probably filled with ice. There were no windows and Cloud wondered where the air conditioning was coming from. The room also smelled heavily like Sephiroth it was very intoxicating for Cloud.

Cloud spotted Sephiroth pulling a chair and motioning for him to come closer.

"Sit." The general simply said as Cloud complied.

He put the basket down and laid out the contents on the plates that were already set on the table. The general was always ready to receive any PERSONAL friends he might be having. He winced as he put the red fruit in a small crystal bowl. He placed one of his own wines and some ice on two tall glasses. Cloud watched him all this while, marveling at his smooth and swift movement as he moved through the room.

Finally, he seated himself in front of Cloud in the fairly large table.

"Wine?" He motioned at the wine from the basket.

Cloud shook his head and instead took the water Sephiroth placed near him. He never liked alcoholic beverages. The last time he got drunk was in a party hosted by Zack a year ago. He didn't want to remember the details. Only that when he woke up, he was sleeping on the party table naked with his clothes about the room. Tifa was shocked when she saw a video about this little incident of his and nagged at him about drinking. Good thing the video was not shown to him and if knew the person he took it he would have beaten the crap out of him.

Sephiroth watched Cloud's every move with critical eyes. He wondered what he was thinking about, spacing out like that because he was absent mindedly sipping at his water while staring at the table. It was making him annoyed.

"Ahem." He began. Still Cloud continued with his musings. This repeated a few times utntil..

"Cadet Cloud Strife!!" He bellowed. Cloud snapped out of his daze with a little jump and looked at his superior with fearful and apologetic eyes. Once again a dark blush graced his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry sir!" He said quickly, his blush deepened.

Sephiroth frowned. How could someone like a cadet have the nerve to space out in front of him! He was expecting him to act more nervous than this. Wasn't he intimidated or scared of him like all the others? Interesting..

"Eat." Sephiroth said, maintaining his composure.

Cloud reached out to slice two pieces of bread and mutton, put them together and bit on it. He chewed slowly, his eyes every where but on Sephiroth. The general smirked and drank his wine. He still didn't touch the wine his visitor bought. He gazed at the cadet, admiring him silently. He was young, intelligent, and quick to learn and witty too according to his instructors. His good looks and small stature betrays his skill as a SOLDIER. He has a very promising future in Shinra.

"Cloud…?"

--

Author notes: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me you thoughts!! R & R please!! XDDD I already have Chapter three for editing. looks at the printed copy in her hand


	3. And Some Answers

Growing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters this is purely FANFICTION that's why it is posted here. LOL

Author Notes: Well, Cloud's musings in here about getting yelled, bullied, rough training and etch. Is like what I am experiencing right now in college. It's hard being an art student especially if your schedule is at 10 am to 9pm with only a one hour and thirty minute break. XDD Sorry for the random rant. xSOBSx

Oh.. And there is a lemon in this chapter. I was thinking about putting one in here after I checked this chapter and was waiting for a review or a request for it. Good thing someone e-mailed a request before I added this. And thank you for the advice about the page break thing, maybe this chapter would be an improvement.

If you don't like to read the explicit parts scroll down when you see the xOx symbols with the messages between them.

I'm also sorry for some impatient readers. A dammed typhoon just hit our country and caused a power outage and my lap top's internet connection to go crazy. This story would have reached chapter five by now without the interruption.

The truth is I already started the next chapters and had to write them down on my lecture note book with a candle for light. XXDD

And yes in this chapter the mystery liquids will be revealed!

I made this chapter a bit longer than my usual work as an apology so enjoy!

xOx

Chapter 3

"Cloud…?"

Cloud immediately straightened up turned his attention to Sephiroth. He munched the food in his mouth as fast as he could and swallowed hard. But he choked and grabbed his glass of water to down the food stuck in his throat. Sephiroth watched in amusement at this as Cloud gasped for breath.

"Yes sir?" He finally managed to speak.

"Nothing, it seems that you seem dazed. Did you have a rough day?" Sephiroth asked concerned, though he still did not show any emotion in particular. His face remained passive and his voice cool as ice.

The cadet paused for a while, as if thinking about his day. It was a fairly ordinary day for him. Nothing much happened until Zack pulled him into this little stunt of his. Rough training in the Shinra grounds, getting yelled at by his instructors and bullied by his classmates after class then going back to his quarters to sleep after a nice shower and dinner was almost a cycle for him. He grinned for the first time today.

"No sir, I accept any difficulty I encounter in Shinra as a challenge to become a better SOLDIER and I am sure that I can over come everything they could throw at me as long as I stay true to my self and every body."

Sephiroth nodded at his answer, obviously impressed. He had asked a few cadets this same question out of the blue and every time they answer him, they would be left speechless, quake in their boots or just stare at him with gaping mouths. It was as if they were surprised that the great and famous general Sephiroth would even speak to lowly cadets like them. But Cloud however spoke with enthusiasm and confidence in his tone.

"Eat SOLDIER." Sephiroth said. He couldn't think about anything to say to him at the moment.

Cloud finished his little sandwich and began devouring the strawberries as Sephiroth watched him with a slight look of disgust in face. Sephiroth's eyes fell on the glass of wine Cloud had bought him. He grabbed it and poured himself a new glass. He didn't eat anything Cloud bought him. He isn't hungry even if last ate early in the morning. He looked at the watch across the open hidden door to his office. It read 21:00.

"Cloud? Didn't the curfew begin almost an hour ago?" He asked, fearing that he holding the boy back here would get him in trouble.

"I'm sorry sir but someone MADE me deliver this food basket for you."

"Oh really?"

Sephiroth's eyes glinted when he thought that he could smell something familiar all of a sudden as he drank his new glass of wine. The beverage tasted fine but it was as if something was amiss in it. He let the liquid rush down his throat, his mind still occupied by the cadet in front of him who was now finishing the last of the red fruit in the bowl. But there was still something nagging at the back of his head.

"Hmm.. And who is this someone?" He asked a bit intrigued.

"It was your second in command sir, Zackary Fair." Came the soft reply.

Cloud gulped as he finished his sentence. He suddenly felt hot. He popped the last fruit in his mouth and swallowed, thinking that it was just nothing. He fought to suppress a feeling of pain in his stomach. But soon enough the pain slowly grew and intensified so much so that he began clutching at his stomach. It hurt, but then his body also began feeling hot and heavy as if he was burning from the inside out. He held this position for a little while but it soon became unbearable.

"S-Sephiroth.. Help." He blurted out as he toppled to the floor.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he watched the poor cadet. He was no fool Zack's antics but this time it must have worked. He looked at Cloud's face that was scrunching up in pain. He set his glass down on the table and rushed to his aid.

"Cadet!" He exclaimed. Zack was going to pay dearly for what ever it is that he put in their food.

Cloud moaned and clutched at his stomach. The pain was so intense that he could see stars dancing behind his vision. This is new to him even though he was subjected to pain almost every day since he joined Shinra. Where did this come from any way? It was like he was hit by something that he could not figure out. This really sucks, and in front of the general too. He can't believe that he is acting this way.

"What's wrong cadet?" He asked, trying to calm the boy.

"Uhg, my stomach hurts sir and I feel very hot." Cloud gasped again.

"It's burning!!"

Sephiroth held out his hand and touched his forehead which felt like it was on fire. He grabbed Cloud and carried him to his office. With a bit of difficulty, he reached out to punch his password to open the door. He closed the door and ran down the hall toward the medical unit to treat what ever it is causing this pain to Cloud. The nearest medical unit was a bit far from his office.

While he was running, he felt something too. It was cool considering the weather, it was even drizzling outside! But he too felt hot and heavy like Cloud had described but there was no pain. He looked down at the cadet he was carrying who was moaning softly.

"What the hell did Zack put in the food anyway?" Sephiroth grumbled.

He ran down the already dark hall way.

xOx

Zack yawned and turned in his sleep. He was supposed to patrol the corridors as his nightly duty, but he felt too tired so he decided to go to bed early. Many things happened today and he was exhausted. He smiled as he dreamed about the plan he worked so hard for being executed perfectly. This is for Sephiroth and Cloud anyway. He smiled in his sleep.

xOx

"Gahh.. What the hell?" Sephiroth moaned, clutching his chest with one hand.

He set the young cadet in the bed gently. Good thing that he held his cries so that no one would follow them. If any one found out that he was hanging around with one of the cadet he'd be…

His line of thought was cut off when he felt a wave of heat pass down his groin. He had experienced this feeling before when he was with Zack in a club they went to after a mission. They wanted to celebrate the success of their army's successful campaign. But when he woke up the next day, he was in his private quarters with Zack. Naked.

It was like Zack had the ability to drug any body to bend to his wills even the great Sephiroth himself. Good thing he isn't such a bad guy or so he thought.

He silently cursed Zack's horrible sense of humor. This isn't funny especially if he hurts one of the cadets. Uhg… He stroked his tightening leather pants.

"Cloud, wait a minute okay?" He said quickly as he rushed toward the bathroom, throwing a blanket over Cloud's body.

Cloud groaned and cracked an eye open just in time to see a trail of silver hair passing behind a closed door.

"Sephiroth? Where…"

He yelped. He suddenly felt his clothes getting tightening around his body.

"Ahh.."

xOxAgain don't read if you don't like lemons!! This is where it starts!!xOx

What the hell was wrong with him, leaving a cadet who obviously and desperately needed his help? Sephiroth tossed his clothes in the bathroom floor. He opened the tap and hung his head over to the cool rushing water. He could still hear Cloud's moans. His breath hitched as the heat in his body worsened. God.. How he needed to get off.

His expression still remained stoic and Sephiroth like; even in this condition he still had his control over his own body and emotions. The only difference is that his face was slightly flushed like he was having a fever. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the thoughts he wanted to do to the blond cadet just behind that door. He especially liked to do all kinds of things to him in that vulnerable and weakened state of his. Maybe jut maybe…

He suddenly heard a scream from inside the clinic. But the scream was different from the young high pitched tone his cadet used. Did someone discover them? His eyes shot open as he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. But before doing so, threw a towel on for some decency. The sight that met his eyes was unbelievable. Even in all his experience in the army he had never EVER seen anything like this. It was like a vision of the future and many other things to come his way.

There lying on the bed is a man. He can make out the distinguished blond spikes beneath the blanket he covered Cloud with at the last minute. But there was something horribly different. The loose clothes his little cadet was wearing was now too fitted for him that they hung closely to his body.

He was also squirming and gasping for breath because his Shinra uniform collar almost constricted his now thick and manly neck. His pants must also be hurting him because his hands were groping at them in a futile attempt to remove it. What was happening in here? He approached cautiously as he took a sharp scalpel from one of the clinic's cabinets.

"Cloud…?" He began as he sliced through the now tightly fitted clothes. The man's face was revealed and Sephirot confirmed his suspicions. This was indeed his cadet, but now accelerated in his years. The tightening in his groin worsened. If this is really Cloud in the future then he looks so… to put it bluntly, GORGEOUS. He controlled himself so that he wouldn't smother the blond in his VERY aroused state.

Cloud's mature face still held the innocence Sephiroth had seen in the cadet the very first time they met. The cadet opened his eyes to stare up at a very drenched Sephiroth.

"Sir?" He asked, he was a bit surprised to hear his voice were a few octaves lower than usual. Weird.. Where the hell did that com from?

He looked at the general with questioning eyes when he noticed that he was just as puzzled as he was. His cheeks began to redden as he noticed that the great general was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and it showed the pale smooth skin and toned muscles. His was hair was also still dripping wet as if he just came directly from a shower. But what really struck Cloud was the fact that Sephiroth was panting. The general was well known for his strength, grace and stamina. This is very unusual.

"Sir are you alright?"

Sephiroth snapped out of his reverie and straightened up himself. He must not show weakness in front of the cadet. He tried hard not to think about how attractive the young man in front of him is.

"Cloud, do you feel anything unusual?" He asked coolly. He watched the cadet strip his annoyingly fit clothes and stood up to face the mirror on the other side of the room. A gasp echoed in the small clinic.

An amused smirk graced Sephiroth's thin lips as the cadet gaped at his own reflection.

"What the &(&0 ?!"

The cadet ran his hands in his strong and lean tanned skin and muscles. He had even grown a few inches more than he had ever hoped though he is still shorter than his idol. His shimmering blue eyes returned to Sephiroth who was scanning him intently from head to foot. The big red blush in Cloud's face was evident. He chuckled to himself.

Even though Cloud looks like a grown man now, he still acted like the inexperienced innocent sixteen year old cadet he knew. He sighed, realizing that he should take Cloud to some where more PRIVATE before any body found them here.

"Cloud." He said in a commanding voice.

The cadet straightened up and caught Sephiroth's jacket in his hands. He cast a puzzled look at him. Sephiroth returned to the bathroom to put his pants on.

"Put that on." He said and Cloud complied. He wasn't really that comfortable standing naked in front of the general.

Even with the sudden and surprising 'growth spurt' Sephiroth's jacket almost reached down to his ankles. The general motioned for him to follow him. They walked down an endless string of halls and corridors that Cloud had never been in to before.

Sephiroth swiped his golden key card on doors and passages when necessary. Cloud almost bumped on the general clumsily when they reached the end of a dark hall way. Sephiroth once again swiped his card and entered a room. He pushed Cloud in as the blond tripped and landed face first on a carpeted floor.

Sephiroth clapped his hands a few times before the room they were in was illuminated suddenly. Cloud looked around and noticed that he is in a circular room with the same expensive furniture like in that hidden room in Sephiroth's office except that there was a bed in the middle. Sephiroth helped him up and smiled gently at him.

Cloud swallowed nervously when he felt the general lead him to the bed and sit him down. He cast his head down to hide face in his long spiky hair. He did not want Sephiroth to see his expression.

"S-sir I better get going now." He said, his voice shaking.

He can still feel a slight ache that was coming from inside his bones. Sephiroth shook his head and put his hands in his hips like what a mother would do when scolding her children.

"No way cadet." He said in a stern voice, making Cloud flinch.

Cloud knew he could never refuse any of his superiors even in the most embarrassing situation, especially if you are talking to a general. He was suddenly pushed back into the bed and was promptly straddled. His eyes met Sephiroth's glowing ones. God, those eyes looked so strong and yet they held a dangerous beauty in them. They were perfect and well suited to the personality of the person who owns them.

He felt soft gentle lips press down on his own. His eyes widened in pure shock when he realized just who it is he was kissing. He pulled back reluctantly, his face burning up. Damn it! Why does he blush so easily! It was as if he doesn't even belong to SOLDIER. Why was he acting so girly all of the sudden?

"I.. Sephiroth..." He began but he was pulled in an embrace again by the general.

Sephiroth smiled to himself when he felt the cadet relax around his arms as he claimed his lips once again. He wanted to be one with this now grown up cadet tonight. And when he set his mind into something he always gets it. He had always liked the notion of him taking things away from any body.

He trailed his kisses down to the now muscular and well developed chest of Cloud, never once breaking eye contact. Cloud just stared back in disbelief, immobile under Sephiroth's touch and caresses. This was making him turned on in a major way. The gaze they held on to each other was locked and it was as if they had a link through it.

Sephiroth stripped his own jacket that was covering the last of Cloud's skin. The cadet hissed at the sudden rush of the cool air against his bare skin. Sephiroth looked at the trembling body beneath him and wondered if he was shivering from the cold or the anticipation.

His gaze began at the top of the cadet's unruly spiky blond hair and traveled down to his awakening piece of man meat. He licked at his lips slyly. The boy's size was good enough, almost as large as he is but was a bit longer. He wondered what it would feel like inside of him.

His thoughts were once again interrupted when Cloud accidentally brushed on of his hips near his manhood. The general gasped and crushed his lips against the other as hard as he could while forcing his tongue inside that sweet mouth of his. He tasted like what he had imagined him, sweet and enticing.

Cloud moaned into the kiss as he roughly pulled into Sephiroth's long silver locks. He had always fantasized about this. But he had never dreamt that it could turn into reality. He pulled away again and stared into Sephiroth's piercing eyes.

"Sir? Why are you doing this? I'm confused." He finally managed to say.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, contemplating what the boy had just told him. Why was he doing this in the first place? Was it his admiration for the blond or was it just because of that something Zack put into his wine. Or is it just something else? Cloud aroused him more than the others he had taken, men and women alike.

"I guess, that I have decided that I like you Cloud." He answered in a silky but mischievous voice that made shivers run down Cloud's spine.

_He likes me?_

He looked up at Sephiroth's confident yet calm face and found no fault in what he had just told him. He reached out to stroke that long silky hair once again as his new found lover began to part his long muscular legs gently.

Sephiroth put fingers inside his mouth and told him to suck on them, which Cloud did. Very well too he might add. Maybe Sephiroth might have good use for that talented mouth of his later this evening.

He forced a finger inside that hot, tight little hole and earned a small gasp of pain from Cloud. Cloud shifted his position so that he can look at what ever it is that Sephiroth was doing to him. He was naturally curious, considering that this was his first time to be taken by a man.

The general was so turned on by Cloud staring at what he was doing that he could feel the pre cum dripping from his manhood. He quickly added the two other fingers and probed the inside looking for that sweet little gland that would have his lover screaming his name in no time.

"Call out my name. Right now…" Sephiroth breathed out, his eyes glazed over by lust, but still had the self control over himself.

Cloud wrapped his arms around the other's neck and moaned his name softly, again and again as Sephiroth thrust his fingers inside gently.

"Mmnnn… Sephiroothh.."

Finally, He told Cloud to relax and laid him down properly. He zipped his black leather pants to reveal his manhood. Cloud stared at him, amazed at his size. He wondered what it would feel like to have something like it buried inside of him. But why is he thinking about that now. He is going to experience it in just a few seconds more.

Sephiroth grabbed his attention and looked into the cadet's eyes questioningly. Cloud nodded. He wanted to take every thing the general gave to him.

"Do it…" He moaned, bucking his hips slightly.

"Scream all you want this is going to hurt."

With that, Sephiroth kissed him softly as he eased his throbbing manhood inside slowly. The tightness made him want to start a fast pace but his concern for his new lover over come his need.

"Arch you back Cloud." He commanded and Cloud complied obediently. Sephiroth pushed again.

"Ah.. Cloud.." He gasped in his ear huskily as he sheathed him self completely into that deep tightness. He was a bit surprised that Cloud did not scream like he had anticipated.

His gaze fell into Cloud's flushed face. He just noticed the nails digging and clawing at his pale back, leaving red marks in their wake. He smirked.

"Now, Now.. Hold still and relax." He assured Cloud.

"I'll make sure you will enjoy this evening with me."

And as the last word left Sephiroth's lips, he pulled back and thrust in hard making a chocked cry tear from those delicious soft lips. He just hit Cloud's prostate with that one thrust of his.

Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist and his arms around his shoulders. He threw his head back and cried out as a single tear made its way down his face. The pain he felt is like a God given pleasure. Sephiroth leaned over and licked at it and kissed Cloud's closed eyes. His control over himself was wavering and he could not hold it off any more.

"Cloud, I…" He said almost desperately. Cloud shushed him and kissed him gently.

"Go… Don't hold back."

Upon given the consent for him to ravage the man beneath him, his thrusts increased in their power and their ferocity. Sephiroth had given himself up to his lust and slammed their bodies together with an audible thud. His grunts and Cloud's moaning and whimpering, filling his room. Sephiroth's expressions still seemed cold even while making love.

Cloud bucked his hips, pulling Sephiroth deeper inside his body. He wanted to become one with this wonderful celestial like being who was gracing him with this blinding pleasure.

At long last, Cloud reached his climax. He came all over his and Sephiroth's stomachs and the black silken sheets. Yet Sephiroth continued to tirelessly pump his body. The general had placed both of Cloud's thighs in his shoulders and slammed in his body with more force than before. Cloud was nearing his second anal orgasm when Sephiroth suddenly took his neglected manhood in his hand and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts.

At this, Cloud screamed and cursed as he came hard for the second time. With one final thrust Sephiroth came inside him and moaned as his seed seeped deep inside Cloud's trembling body, some of the excess dripping into the sheets.

Sephiroth held his position and took Cloud into his arms as he fell beside him, his manhood still engorged inside of the blond. Cloud winced as he felt the penis inside him seem to grow bigger and bigger and soon it became painful. He cried out and looked up at Sephiroth with eyes still clouded over from pleasure.

The general just stared as Cloud began shrinking back to his own sixteen year old self. Gone was the Cloud with beautiful rippling muscle and that perfect manly profile. He looked almost sadly at the once thick length. He wasn't even able to get a taste of it in his haste.

"Gahh.." Sephiroth gasped as Cloud's passage tightened around him almost painfully. This is going to be difficult not to be gentle.

"Cloud…" He whispered to the young whimpering boy beneath him. He couldn't help but thrust in again as hard as he could into that constricting passage.

The sounds that Cloud was making were so delicious that he should just hear him scream, and scream Cloud did. Sephiroth smirked to himself. At last the boy is SCREAMING, something he had never saw the blond do before. The cadet seemed always calm and serene, almost like he is.

"Sephiroth…!" Cloud moaned when he felt the general come inside him for the second time, his orgasm wrenching the general's body with pleasurable spasms. Still, Sephiroth refused to slide out of him. Tireless… Just like what Cloud always thought.

He slid beside Cloud and took him firmly in his arms. Cloud closed his eyes when he felt Sephiroth grinding against him.

"Are you alright Cloud?" The general said calmly, surprising Cloud. He doesn't even sound tired plus the length inside him was awakening again.

This is going to be a very long night.

xOxIt is safe to read again… So begin here!!xOx

Sephiroth smiled as wrapped the sheets around the sleeping blond. It was five in the morning and he knew that Cloud would wake up much later. After all their ACTIVITIES last night who wouldn't be spent? He licked his lips slyly and ordered someone through the phone to bring his new lover some nourishment. Of course he called for Zack. Oh he just had to talk to him right now. He was thinking about killing the man for doing the things he did, or maim him or maybe just torture him? Hmm…

In any case, he is still going to bring pain.

xOx

Author notes: Is it good or bad? Terrible? Tell your thoughts! R & R please!! (smiles evilly and begins typing the next two chapters) XXDDD

(My cousin helped me in the lemon part so that I won't nosebleed over my computer.)

Hmm.. So the mystery liquids Zack put in their food:

Wine (aphrodisiac)

Strawberries (growth serum made especially by Hojo) Ahem.. how Hojo comes to the picture is a secret... XDD


	4. That Contains More Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters this is purely FANFICTION that's why it is posted here. LOL

Author notes: Wow.. I guess that I receive more e-mails that reviews. Hahaha.. Any way, my internet is still busted so the chapters might come out slowly because of editing and stuff. I think that I'll just post some drabbles that are stocking up in my computer. Anyway I just want to share my ideas. n.n

Sorry there is no ACTION in this chapter if you get my point. hehehe

xOx

Chapter 4

Sephiroth sat on a chair waiting for the person he summoned. He took his time as he gazed at the sleeping form of his new lover. His thoughts drifted to the previous night and the way Cloud transformed into that wonderful vision of the future. He knew that the aphrodisiac only slightly influenced his actions. He was stronger than that.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." He said calmly as a flustered looking Zack entered the room.

Sephiroth folded his arms and raised an eye brow. Zack yawned and saluted at the general in a bored manner. His eyes scanned the room and he gaped when he saw Cloud sleeping under the covers of the bed. So his plan did work. He never thought that it would be that easy considering Sephiroth's resistance to most drugs. His lips curved into a naughty grin.

"So you nailed him eh?" Zack commented, shrugging.

"It's all because of your doing." Sephiroth glared daggers at him when he saw the man giggling.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Zack simply shrugged again and sighted. Sephiroth closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust.

"Come on Sephy, unless you forced him to do anything."

"Well.. I guess…"

"Then it's alright then." Zack cut him off with his cheerful chatter. He patted Sephiroth's shoulder hard, making the general wince slightly and made his way to the door.

"Come now, you still have work to do." He reminded him as Sephiroth followed him out.

Before going through the door, Sephiroth put a small note where Cloud would not miss it. Zack left the food he bought by a table. He quickly caught up with Zack and grabbed the other man's hand in a vice like grip.

"Before you go…"

Sephiroth smirked evilly. Zack gulped nervously.

"S-Sephy?"

xOx

Cloud awoke later that afternoon. He sat up on the bed and looked around. He remembered everything that happened last night.

He stood up slowly and craned his neck to look at the clock. It said 13:16. Was he asleep that long? He ignored the cold food at the bedside table. His eyes spotted a little folded paper where Sephiroth had been last night. He opened it and read the general's wavy but elegant hand writing.

_Cloud,_

_Go on to your scheduled activities when you wake up. I'll have someone fill in an excuse for you. See you later…_

_Sephiroth_

Cloud put the note where he found it and headed to the open door of the bathroom where he found his clothes already cleaned and pressed. Did Sephiroth do this? He shook the thought of the general washing clothes and not only any clothes, a cadet uniform!

Zack! Oh that bastard must have put something weird in the food. What was that all about? He frowned and mentally slapped himself for liking what he did anyway. He did like it, didn't he? He looked at the bed where he had fucked, no… Made love to his idol. A blush crept in his face when he realized that there were blood stains in the sheets. The evidence.

"Uhg.."

He sighed and pulled on his clothes. Last night means nothing to the great Sephiroth he is sure of that. Sephiroth just got in the spur of the moment, that's all. He bowed his head, hiding his eyes behind a shadow and chuckled.

There is only one thing he can't get his mind off…

_See you later…_

xOx

Cloud arrived late for his late afternoon session. Reno gave him his excuse form to be handed over to his instructor. But apparently the officer has other thoughts for him. Unluckily, he arrived in a middle of a training session of sparring, and his partner was paired with another.

One cadet was absent because of an injury he sustained on a sparring session with this same officer. That leaves him with the instructor himself.

"STRIFE!! LATE!!"

"Sir, Yes SIR!" Cloud saluted and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"SQUUUAAAATTTTTTT!!" His instructor roared.

Cloud dropped on the floor and promptly began the squats. God, how his legs ached… His legs were already aching from last night and now this. He thought that they were going to droop off sooner or later.

"Don't stop until I tell you to!"

"Yes sir!" Cloud yelled and mumbled curses under his breath.

He thought of the first time he signed up for SOLDIER with that large beautiful and colorful banner running across the building with words: "SHINRA: Where future SOLDIERS are made!", enticing the young and eager youths.

This was Cloud's dream to be part of SOLDIER but soon enough he had discovered a deeper meaning to those words just like in those cunning T.V. advertisements. The words in that banner actually meant "tortured" instead of "made".

His few months in SOLDIER was like a living hell hole. The young cadets were subjected to raw, rough ruthless training, sleeping in the forest floor with mosquitoes swarming over them, crawling in the ground with gun fire and bombs underneath barbed wire and sticky mud, complete a training course blindfolded, putting a hand in the toilet bowl with a banana as something else and cooperative team work missions which they failed due to random occurrences.

After almost an hour and a half of squats his instructor stopped him. Cloud drooped on the floor breathing heavily. Oh, how his muscles ached and screamed at him. The officer went off to initiate a new activity for the other cadets while Cloud enjoyed his moment of peace and closed his eyes.

"CADEETTT!!" A female voce bellowed. Cloud immediately jerked up to a standing position and saluted in front of a fuming female instructor. This particular instructor is regarded as a terror by many cadets and avoided by some fellow officers. Maybe it was because of those large nostrils of hers. Or maybe it's the way she screams useless and painful commands at poor cadets just for fun or what ever it is on her mind.

"Cadet STRIFEEE!!"

"Yes maam!" Cloud answered.

"Are you laughing at ME?!"

Cloud blinked. What the hell is she talking about? The other cadets started to take notice of this occurrence and some began to flock around him. His instructor moved toward them, a bit confused.

"What's the matter maam?" He asked after saluting.

The female instructor turned toward him, her eyes blazing. The man cringed at the sight. Is she going through menopause or something? Or maybe she has her period today? Or that thing some call.. What was that again? PMS?

"Apparently, this cadet of yours is laughing at me while I was passing by the corridor." She growled.

Cloud just stared. How can I be laughing after doing damn squats for almost two hours? What the hell? Or maybe she thought that his heavy breathing was laughter. God she needs spectacles badly.

His instructor backed away slightly and gulped. An angry female is more powerful than a mako injected SOLDIER. And a mako injected female SOLDIER has unlimited potential.

"Do anything you want to serve as his punishment." He squeaked and ran toward the other cadets who are safely located on the side lines.

The female officer turned toward Cloud who was still breathing heavily from his last activity. She ordered an over dose of _pumpings_. Cloud did so, with difficulty and ended up wheezing and panting as he drooped boneless on the floor.

The session ended with Cloud still panting heavily. The other cadets passed by him snickering and whispering about what happened to him. Other looked at him with sympathy and patted his heaving chest. His instructor paid him no mind as he was left alone in the training grounds.

Cloud noticed the clock near the door. 16:45 he sighed and stood up with difficulty. He managed to limp to his next session of. He was late by fifteen minutes.

"Strife… Late." His accuracy instructor said. He shook his head in a disappointed manner and beckoned the cadet toward him. The other cadets snickered.

"Cloud, are you alright?" The officer asked, pulling Cloud to the side of the shooting field.

Cloud nodded and scratched his head. Good thing that he is good in this class and he is a favorite by this particular instructor.

The officer smiled warmly and returned to the other cadets. Cloud seated himself among the others.

The rest of the day was thankfully easy and this was his last class any way. By the end of the session, the cadets raced towards the mess hall. Cloud limped after them and was about to take the stairs when he discovered that this was impossible. He was forced to take the long way via elevator.

He suddenly remembered Zack. He didn't even see a single spiky hair of him. What happened to him? He sighed and scratched his head.

xOx

Sephiroth watched in amusement as Zack completed the exercise course for the 80th time. The usually exuberant Zack was now reduced to a panting heap of jelly.

"Another twenty and you're done." He called as Zack almost collapsed in the mud.

Zack laughed and stood up slowly to do another round.

"Sephiroth you devil…" He breathed.

Sephiroth smirked. No one gets to trick him and gets away with it. He took his glass of tea and sipped. This kind of entertainment is hard to pass by.

He tilted his head up as he watched the sun set behind the tall Shinra buildings. Too bad he can't watch it in all its glory with the building in the way. He chuckled wickedly when Zack fell down with a nervous yelp on the mud face first while trying to climb down a high wall.

Zack spat out a mouthful of mud as he stood up. Take note to self not to open one's mouth when falling off a high place.

"What the #&."

Sephiroth nodded and calmly sipped at his tea again, savoring its wonderful taste and aroma. Zack should do this more often.

"Damn you Sephiroth!" Zack panted tiredly. But deep inside him he was happy. He is so weird.

A cold evil laugh echoed through the training field.

"I take that as a compliment."

xOx

Cloud ate his food slowly, avoiding any eye contact. He sat alone in a corner of the mess hall. It felt like he was being stared at and talked about right now.

His legs ached and he wants a nice hot stinging bath to forget his stress and the pain. All he could think about is last night and Sephiroth. Oh the wonderful, and oh so great Sephiroth.

Sephiroth the greatest SOLDIER and general on Shinra, Sephiroth the skilled swordsman, Sephiroth the most powerful magician, Sephiroth the responsible SOLDIER, Sephiroth the genius, Sephiroth the most devilishly handsome man on earth, Sephiroth the fabulous lover… And the list goes on and on. Sephiroth, Sephiroth, SEPHIROTH.

Cloud looked around the teeming mess hall. Soon the other cadets including him would be filing out at exactly 19:45 and then it will be lights out at 20:00 with fifteen minutes grace period.

_See you later…_

How the hell is the general going to meet him? Or did he just trick him? He didn't even see Zack today after what he did to him.

The bell suddenly rang. It must have been his bad luck because it was just above his head. He jumped in surprise and cursed. That's the reason no one come to sit at the back. He gobbled up what was left of his food and followed after the noisy cadets.

xOx

Author notes: Thank you for reading and sorry for the long update. Please review because I need criticism. _smiles and proof reads the next chapter /gg_

I had this wonderful idea of a nice little story inspired by KH. I'll try to update soon.

Some of the paragraphs are inspired by a column by Dawn Satumbaga. XDD


End file.
